


Luckiest Idiot In The Universe

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [102]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm" Sequel, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Love Song, M/M, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Leonard McCoy tells us in the lyrics of a song about how amazed he is that he manages to keep not only Spock's goodwill, but also his devoted love.Sequel to "I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm."





	Luckiest Idiot In The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindcomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/gifts).



> In a comment for "I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm," mindcomber suggested that I write the lyrics for the song which McCoy said suited him. So here it is, forced rhymes and all!
> 
> These song lyrics might possibly be a parody of "Make You Feel My Love" by Bob Dylan. I kept hearing music as I wrote, but it wasn't quite "Make You Feel My Love," either. The tempo is faster. It does fit the verse music (but not the chorus) for "Mellow Yellow" by Donovan.

To you, I gotta just seem the worse,

Your peace of mind’s adverse,

Sometimes it must seem a curse,

Having me in your universe.

 

I know that I’m the kind

Who prattlers like he’s got no mind

And to logic just seems so blind.

What a blight to your universe!

 

Yet still you welcome me;

Your love you give so free;

‘Why’ is beyond the sight of me,

To keep me in your universe.

 

I will never quite understand

What keeps you holding my hand.

Surely it’s nothing that I have planned

That I'm the luckiest idiot in the universe!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines. I do not represent Bob Dylan nor do I own anything of the song "Make You Feel My Love." I do not represent Donovan nor do I own anything of the song "Mellow Yellow."


End file.
